User blog:Stanley56/Stanley's TGDG AfterShow Party - Episode 4
Good afternoon competitors! How are you feeling after the reveal of the first batch of songs from Just Dance 2018? Last time, the studio was destroyed with your replies, but we managed to rebuild it. Oh - and new wigs are on the way! This time Someone wanted you to make him feel like on the beach, so you were asked to create two coaches and a background for the tropical house smash "Perfect Strangers"! Congrats to HeypplsOfficial for winning this challenge and everyone else! Were your creations as great as the song? They'd better be! Unfortunately, another person, XinaGrimmieLove got eliminated. We've invited her to our fabulous Los Angeles studio for the interview! Interview Stanley56: Wow! You’ve been eliminated from the show. How does it feel? XinaGrimmieLove: To be honest, it's devastating. I wanted to break my Cycle 2 record of being in 8 episodes, but I only made it halfway. I wanted to show that I'm more than a let-down person. There goes that. At the same time, it feels relieving. Not that I don't like you (I don't like you. Just kidding), but I think I was one of John's hopes for not getting eliminated. Stanley56: At least you've tried, although not submitting any creation could've been a dangerous idea. Sometimes taking a break from some stuff that tires us is good. Well, you didn't succeed, but at least you made it halfway - meaning you can meet Fergie. And now I'm about to announce a special surprise for you - a performance of The Black Eyed Peas - Meet Me Halfway! *The Black Eyed Peas performs* Stanley56: Alright, I know you can't stop dancing, but we gotta get back to the interview! Christina, do you think you deserved to go home? XinaGrimmieLove: While I don't think I deserved to go home as much as I thought I would, I still was waiting for that moment where I'd go home. So I did deserve to, but I didn't at the same time. Stanley56: Signals crossing can get confusing. Who do you think should have been eliminated instead and who isn’t an actual ALL-STAR? XinaGrimmieLove: Do I have to choose somebody? Everybody's an actual ALL-STAR in my eyes. Even Heyppls, and I don't like her. (jkjk I like everyone. Except if they're disgusting.) Stanley56: "Except if they're disgusting"... um, okay :). But true, it's a fact that everyone is an ALL-STAR, because all of you aree the ones to have been chosen for this special season of the Gold Dance Glove! Who do you think has a shot on winning? XinaGrimmieLove: Wow. This is a hard question. I think either John or Bunny could easily win this. After all, didn't Bunny win Cycle 2? (Maybe? Possibly? No? that's depressing) Stanley56: Take it easy. In a later episode, one of the eliminated contestants will get a second chance and come back. Do you think you’ll be the one? If you do, what will you do differently in this second chance? XinaGrimmieLove: Um *nervous laughing*, I don't necessarily think so. I'm... pretty pity. However, if I do, I'll try my absolute play-a-flute best to make it towards that final episode. Stanley56: Don't let this be a pity party... *People are about to dance to Melanie Martinez's song.* Stanley56: Um, no, sorry guys, but Melanie isn't here. She's intensively working on her everlasting "Mad Hatter" music video. *Overly stanning fans throw bananas and tomatoes at Stanley* Stanley56: Security! Get them out of here! *There's a technical break due to the controversy and the billionth episode of The Bold and the Beautiful is transmitted instead* Stanley56: Welcome back after the break! There a few other questions to Xina! What to you think about the deadline argument that happened in episode 4? XinaGrimmieLove: When I heard that the deadline was pushed to Monday, I was like, "Aw yeah, baby! I can still do this!" And then angry shook users took over so you changed your mind and I was like, "Never mind. I'm f-ed." Stanley56: Very sorry for you :(. There is still a chance we will see you later if you do your best! Now, before you leave, what was your favourite moment and why? Do you think the show has taught you anything and what will you miss the most? XinaGrimmieLove: Before I leave, I'd like to say that my favorite moment was when I got the message that I was chosen to be in this cycle. It was a blessing moment where I went, "I'M LOVED YESS." The show's taught me a bit of friendship (for example, the recent episode where I decided to save John by getting eliminated), and I will miss that utter rush of "HURRY UP, BOZOS" (which you won't say lol. maybe.) Stanley56: I guess it's a beautiful moment for everyone :) 4 episodes and you've already learned so much! Do you have anything to say to the ALL-STARS still playing? XinaGrimmieLove: To the ALL-STARS still playing, please remember to try your absolute best and never give up. And eat cake while reading the results. Always eat cake. :) Stanley56: Wouldn't it be easier to say "Bon appétit, baby!"? Anyway, thank you so much for this ambitious interview. Goodbye! See you all! Your host, Stanley56 Category:Blog posts